Siempre
by WrenAgreste09
Summary: [Narrado desde él punto de vista de Astrid Hofferson] Han pasado años luego de tu muerte querido Hipo... pero hasta en la muerte, nuestro amor continúa Por siempre...


Dame una razón para creer que te has ido

Veo tu sombra, sé que están equivocados ...

Te llevaron lejos de mí,

pero ahora te estoy llevando a casa.

Caminando por un camino oscuro con sólo la luz de la luna guiandome, me doy cuenta de que estoy agotada. Sé que no es por esfuerzo, porque la caminata no es extensa. Siento como si mi corazón se hubiera atrofiado por el dolor. Me dejaste demasiado pronto, tu dejaste a nuestra familia demasiado pronto.

Cada vez que miro a nuestro hijo, te veo: tus penetrantes ojos verdes, tu corazón...

Lo miro y no puedo dejar de preguntarme si habrías hecho un mejor trabajo que yo.

Tenias la compasión y paciencia que yo nunca podría tener.

Me arrodillo donde te han construido un monumento... y sé que lo hubieras odiado.

Tú fuiste un héroe, un salvador, una y otra vez, este pueblo te ha debido agradecer, pero ahora ya no estas...y si algo pasara ¿quien estará allí para ayudar?

Me quedaré para siempre aquí contigo mi amor ...

Pues incluso en la muerte nuestro amor perdura

Lágrimas caen de mis ojos, nublando mi visión; Por primera vez dejé que mis emociónes salieran a la superficie.

Aquí, sola, siento que no te puedo dejar ir. Mientras lloro, siento brazos alrededor de mí, brazos familiares que pensé que nunca me volverían a sostener...

–Hipo...– susurro de forma inaudible. Se que no eres real, y que probablemente eres un producto de mi imaginacion, pero te extraño tanto...

–No llores amor, siempre estaré contigo–

Durante varios segundos, no digo nada mientras mi corazón golpea mi pecho... Esperaba que aparecieras para poder decirte una vez más cuánto te amo, cómo me salvaste la vida, cómo me diste el mayor regalo de todos: tu amor, y a nuestro hijo .

Pero ahora que tengo la oportunidad ni una sola palabra pasa mis labios...

–lo se–

–quedate fuera de mi cabeza Haddock– te respondo...pero no como la ultima vez, ahora, lo hice con dulzura y calma... O eso creo

–esa es la mujer de la que me enamore–

-¿Por qué, Hipo?¿ por qué me dejaste?–Me las arreglé para decir.

–sabes la respuesta a eso– me dices con las cejas levantadas, como si buscaras una respuesta.

–Lo sé,pero ¿no habías dado suficiente? ¿No podias ser feliz, ver a tu hijo crecer, no podias ...–

–estaré aquí contigo, y nuestro hijo nunca podría dejarte, la muerte no puede detener nuestro amor–

Nos sentamos y nos miramos unos a otros por lo que parece eternidad mientras intento memorizar cada uno de tus rasgos. Tus ojos verdes magníficos, tu sonrisa reconfortante, incluso tus cicatrices débiles de todos estos años.

No creo que pueda olvidarte, pero me temo que no podre volver a verte.

–Eres una madre maravillosa, Astrid, y Estoico es un gran chico, tengo fe completa en ti–, dices tratando de consolar mis miedos...

–Simplemente no querías lidiar con él cuando fuera un adolescente, ¿no es así?– yo digo a modo de broma.

–Bueno ... recuerdo lo problemático que yo era como un adolescente.–

–¿Así que me dejarás aquí, a solas con tu hijo, para lidiar con lo que no quieres?–

–Tu nunca estás sola–

El silencio cae sobre nosotros una vez más y me inclino en tu abrazo. Tu pasas la mano por mu cara y me das una mirada triste. Sé que nuestro tiempo juntos ha terminado...

–Debo irme,pero prometo que siempre estaré contigo–

Las lágrimas comienzan a caer de nuevo en cuanto susurro, –Te amo, Hipo–

–Te amo Astrid ... Por siempre – fue lo ultimo que dices antes de desaparecer

Algunos dicen que estoy loca por amor...Mi amor

Pero no hay palabras que me puedan apartar de tu lado,

Ellos no saben que no puedo dejarte

Ellos no te oyen cantar para mí...

Han pasado años desde el día en que te vi por ultima vez y es en momentos como estos que te extraño más.

Hoy es el día en que Estoico está siendo ascendido oficialmente como jefe de Berk...si tan sólo pudieras verlo Hipo, verías a Brutacio dandole aliento...¿lo imaginas?

–Tu padre estaría muy orgulloso de ti–

Una sonrisa brillante cruza los labios de nuestro hijo, una sonrisa de esas sinceras, para luego darle un cálido abrazo a su tío...la verdad nunca espere que ese inmaduro de Brutacio seria lo mas cercano a un padre para Estoico...como veras las personas cambian.

–tiene razón, él estaría orgulloso de ti– le respondo mientras ambos me dan una mirada de aprobación.

Se que él necesita a su padre tanto como yo, pero después de todo él siempre ha estado de alguna manera presente...

–Siempre, lo he estado amor.–

Sonrío mientras cierro los ojos y siento un calor amoroso sobre mí...

–siempre–

–Me quedaré para siempre aquí contigo mi amor –

Las palabras suavemente habladas que me diste pasan rápidamente por mi mente

–Incluso en la muerte nuestro amor continúa...–

Sé que mi tiempo es cada vez más corto. Puedo sentir mi camino acortándose. No quiero dejar a mi hijo, pero no hay nada que pueda hacer para detenerlo ahora.

Siento lágrimas caer por mis mejillas...

–Mamá, por favor, no me dejes,– Estoico me solloza...

Abro miS ojos y miro los tristes ojos verdes de el...los ojos de su padre.

–Te amo, tu padre y yo te queremos mucho, recuerdalo–

Mis ojos se cierran de nuevo, y me pregunto si Hipo está aquí ahora, conmigo ... A medida que este pensamiento cruza mi mente, el dolor insoportable que sentía se ha ido.

Abro mis ojos una vez más y veo el sitio más hermoso que he visto en mucho tiempo, y a él...

–Siempre.–

Mi querido, unico y verdadero amor...por siempre

Fin


End file.
